Celebration
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. Bella has finished her final exam in High School. She gets a nice surprise from her boyfriend. Lemon. Rated MA.


**Hey guys,**

 **So I've been working really hard recently. I've had 23 exams in the last six weeks. I finished this morning and have been writing frantically to make this lemony One Shot. Just a bit of celebration between our favourite unconventional couple Edward and Bella.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Celebration**

 **One Shot. Bella has finished her final exam in High School. She gets a nice surprise from her boyfriend. Lemon. Rated M.**

Finally. I am free. Well at least until the Fall. But still, better than being stuck in a stupid classroom with a bunch of stupid guys. Not all of them are stupid mind you. One in particular is pretty amazing; in all ways too. My boyfriend is just… I don't even have words to describe him. He's too great. But he's in France right now. He finished his lot of exams last week and his parents took him to their home in Calais. I felt a little abandoned but I couldn't really complain. It's his life and I couldn't ask him to stay another week in this tiny town to wait for me.

Walking out of the exam room felt good. Everyone was so excited for vacation. Plus the exam seemed super easy; at least it did to me. As elated as I was that it went well and that it was over, I was disappointed I couldn't celebrate with my boyfriend.

That was until I saw a tuft of bronze in the crowd. Now, anywhere else and you'd think that a coincidence. Not in Forks. Only one person has hair anywhere near that colour. I pushed through the crowd. Tripping over someone's feet, or maybe my feet, I don't know, two arms wrapped around my waist to stop me from falling flat on my face. Looking up at the sharp face, I squealed and threw my arms around his neck.

"Edward. You're here."

"Of course I am. I wasn't going to leave you."

He pulled back from me, his emerald eyes flicking over my face. His lips were suddenly on mine. Kissing passionately, we stood pressed together. My fingers tangled into his hair whilst his sprawled over my hips.

"Cullen. Swan."

We broke apart quickly, but I tucked myself into his chest.

"You know the school rules on PDA. Go home."

"Yes Sir."

Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me along the halls. We never had to come back to this place. The place we met only a year and a half ago. I'd be honest, I'd miss this place. I'd made so many great friends, some of whom I knew I wouldn't keep in contact with for long. High School gives a sense of safety and security. University is a whole other realm. At least I'm going with Edward. I knew I'd be safe if he was with me.

As his parents were still in France, we had the house to ourselves. He slammed the front door behind him and stared me down. Holding my hand out to him, he backed me against the wall. His lips were so close to mine yet so far. Lightly, he unbuttoned my shirt and held it open. I dropped it off my shoulders.

Kissing wildly, I knew how much he wanted me. He only kissed me like this when he was desperate. Not wanting to deny him anything, I shoved him off me and ran up the stairs. I could hear him growl downstairs before chasing after me. I managed to get my shoes and socks off and lay back in his bed when the door swung open.

The usual glint in his eyes had darkened. There was an evident tent in his pants and all I wanted was to please him. He crawled onto the edge of his big bed, taking my ankles in his grasp. He wanted me badly but I wanted him just as much.

"Edward… please."

"All in good time my Bella."

Excruciatingly slowly, he pulled the zip down on my jeans. His nose brushed against my pulsing privates. God I needed him. Fingering my jeans, he inched them down bit by bit. He liked to savour these moments. My toes curled into the bed once he threw my jeans to the floor. Here I am in only my underwear and bra and Edward's still fully dressed.

Sitting up, I leaned my forehead to his collar and yanked his t-shirt up his body. When it was discarded on the floor, he threw me back down on the bed. Holding my legs apart, he could see how wet I was for him. His breathing was heavy. I could feel it over my hot core as his mouth got closer to it. With my panties still on, he placed wide open mouthed kisses along my slit.

"Oh… Edwardddd."

"I missed you Bella. Did you miss me?"

"Yes. Yes I did. Please Edward…"

"What do you want Bella? Tell me what you want."

"You. Only you. I want you inside me."

"You know that I would give anything to you. You are my heaven and earth."

He crawled up my body, his lips pressing to mine. I moaned against his lips and ran my fingers over chest. Groaning as he pulled away, I opened my eyes. His fingers worked quickly to take off his pants before he leaned over me again. Glittering eyes bore into my soul and then his head dipped down to my neck. He sucked on my soft skin, his hands tightly holding my thighs.

Yanking my panties from my legs, he lifted my leg over his hip. I moaned loudly and thrust my hips up. His fingers easily unhooked my bra and dropped it to the floor. I felt his lips against my neck again and groaned into his ear. Taking this as a really good sign, he turned my head to the side. He gently blew into my ear which only made me shiver in pure pleasure.

"Edward… please… I need you… inside of me… now."

"Of course. Anything for you my Bella. I would do anything for you."

All of a sudden, his boxers were on the floor and his hard length was along my swollen slit. Holding me to the bed, he trailed his lips up to my ear.

"I love you. And I'll never love anyone the same way."

He slowly slid deep into me. My inside muscles stretched wide at the intrusion. It had been a while since we'd been this close. He let me adjust and stared into my eyes. I ran my fingers over his cheek and pushed his hair out of his face. Guiding his head closer to mine, I kissed his lips lovingly.

"Make love to me."

"Only if you marry me."

My eyes opened wide and searched his. He was serious though. This is everything I wanted. Edward is mine and I am his. There will never be anyone else. I pecked his lips a couple of times and pulled my body flesh against his.

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you. I'm yours Edward. Only yours."

Capturing my lips with his, he started to rock against me. I moaned into his lips and tangled my fingers in the hair on the back of his neck. My build up was quick. I'd missed the contact with my boyfriend over the last week. We're not the most physical of teens but I like just being near Edward. He has this way of smiling and all my fears and discomfort just go away.

He bit on my bottom lip and I fell apart. Rolling my hips up to his, I sucked him deeper. His lips broke from mine but his forehead pressed roughly against mine. Quivering, he buried himself deep inside me and filled me to the hilt.

When he'd calmed down, he pulled from me and lay down on the bed. I curled into his side. His finger hooked under my chin and he brought my lips up to his. I ran my hand down his chest, wrapping my fingers around his still hard length. Groaning into my mouth, he tilted his head and sucked under my jaw.

"We need to spend more time together. Alone."

"Once we get married we will have the longest honeymoon ever. Anywhere you want to go, we'll go. We'll take a year off and travel the world. We'll do whatever you want. I love you Bella."

I started pumping my hand up and down on him. I was going to crawl down his body but he rolled on top of me. Wrapping my legs tightly around his hips, he pushed back into me. His arms rested on either side of my head and he kissed me again.

Thrusting into me, his movements were slow, loving. I didn't want this to end. I was seeing fireworks as my hot cum seeped around him. Moaning loudly, I licked the roof of his mouth and scraped my nails along the back of his head. A gargling sound came from the back of his throat before I was warmed by his hot cum.

"I never want anything other than this."

He'd pulled on his boxers and I'd pulled on a short silk robe. We'd made our way to the living room, cuddling up in front of the fireplace.

Scraping my fingers along his shoulders, I curled my toes up against his calves. He looked down at me with his signature crooked grin. I ducked his head down and curled my body around his.

"And what is this?"

His smile grew as he held me even closer.

"This is me celebrating life with my fiancé."

A hand ran from my knee up to the top of my thigh. I bit on my bottom lip and looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"You didn't have to come back yet. You could have stayed in France until the end of your family vacation."

"But my family's not complete without you. I've been away from you for seven days already. I couldn't stay away any longer. Not after I'd made up my mind to ask for your hand in marriage. And I'm glad I did come back."

"Why might that be?"

His fingers carefully untied my robe and opened it up so that one of my breasts was free. Ghosting his fingers over my breast, he pecked my lips. I groaned and pressed my chest into his hand.

"If I have a beautiful girl waiting for me at home, why wouldn't I want to return and spend some time with her? Especially when her body is so ready for me."

He lowered his head down and engulfed my breast between his lips. My head limped back, my folds dampening on his thigh. After loving my breast, he breathed out heavily over my face.

"You are perfect Bella. So perfect. When I see you, I want to cry, I want to pray that you won't leave me, I want to jump up and down, I want hold you close, I want to kiss you, I want to make love to you every moment for the rest of our lives. Please don't ever leave me."

"I won't Edward."

"Shall we go to Vegas tomorrow? We can be married within 48 hours."

"I'd like that. But what about our families?"

"I know you want a beautiful wedding with all of our family and friends but I can't wait that long to marry you. Elope with me and then when we are ready, we'll have the wedding you want. I just want to call you my wife."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes I'll go to Vegas with you. Yes I'll elope with you. Yes I'll be your wife."

He moaned and brought his lips down to mine in a fiery passion. We made love late into the night and into the early hours of the morning. I didn't want to get dressed but I did. I wanted to marry Edward more than anything. It wouldn't be long before we'd be bound to each other.

When we were sitting on the plane to Las Vegas, he held me tightly to his side. Our fingers were linked together, my head on his shoulder. He'd tilted his head so that he could peck my lips. I had a ring on my finger so got a couple strange looks. For once, I didn't care what people thought of me. I had my Edward.

"Now that we've finished High School, we can go live our own lives."

"What about graduation?"

"We'll come back for it. I just want to be with you. I want to celebrate graduating, moving on, finding love, finding you and having you by myside forever."

"Where are we going after we get married?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. All the arrangements have been made. I don't want you to worry about a thing."

"You are amazing, you know that right?"

"I've heard it a couple of times. But everything I do, I do it for you. I love you."

"I love you too."

Everything was going to be alright. Better than alright. I had my Edward and he had me. Celebrating everything good in the world would be easy. Everything seemed to be going well. As long as I had Edward, I would be okay.


End file.
